In accordance with combination between an automobile and an information technology (IT) technology, many studies on an intelligent automobile technology have been conducted. Among them, a parking support system assisting in parking a vehicle has been applied to the automobile and commercialized.
The parking support system measures a position of an obstacle using an ultrasonic sensor, a laser scanner, a camera, and the like, to recognize a parking space.
The parking support system using the ultrasonic sensor may not accurately detect positions of edges of an obstacle (for example, a vehicle) due to physical characteristics of the ultrasonic sensor. For example, it is difficult for the parking support system to precisely measure a position of a narrow pillar or a circular pillar through the ultrasonic sensor.